La vie à tes cotés
by TheWerewolf
Summary: Ma version des évènements si Michael n'était pas arrivé dans le 2x19 JackKate
1. Chapitre 1

**La vie à tes cotés**

_**Note: **Bon voilà une fic Jate... Elle était vachement pas prévue celle-là mais bon... N'oubliez pas les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir ;-)_

_**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de lost ainsi que l'île ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JJ Abrams._

_**Rating: **J'ai mis T même si le premier chapitre comporte une scène M, mais ce n'est que pour ce chapitre._

_**Avertissement: **Donc ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe etc... vous êtes prévenu!_

_**Résumé:** Ma version des évènements si Michael n'était pas arrivé...Spoilers Saison 2!_

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé.

Un phrase si simple mais pourtant si significative. Elle regrettait, elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé. Il encaissa le coup en silence même s'il s'y était attendu. Il avait longuement réfléchi à la raison de sa fuite et il en avait conclu qu'elle avait fait une erreur, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu agir de la sorte.

Peu importe maintenant, elle n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes. Maintenant il s'agissait de lui. Regrettait-il ce baiser?

- Pas moi.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. On y était. Etrangement, il se sentait soulagé même si son cœur battait maintenant à la chamade de peur de sa réaction. Elle le fixait, ses yeux bleu-vert brillant à la lueur des flammes orangées. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, sûrement était-elle surprise de sa déclaration.

La longue période de silence qui s'en suivi lui faisait craindre le pire.

Et si elle ne l'aimait pas?

Et si elle s'enfuyait à nouveau?

A cette pensée, il feignit un geste vers elle. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, si elle s'enfuyait, il serait prêt à la retenir.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se sentant soudain plus confiant.

- Je…commença-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun mot pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait, il n'y avait aucun mot pour l'exprimer. Son cœur était soudain devenu plus léger. Il la fixait intensément, son regard lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Sa respiration s'accélérait, ses lèvres devenaient étrangement attirantes… Elle était sous le charme. Oui, c'était ça…

- Tu?

C'était presqu'un murmure. Un doux murmure. Comme hypnotisé par son regard, il se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs côtes se touchaient, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il pencha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux, sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres. Il parcourut le peu de distance les séparant. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. C'était un baiser timide, comme s'ils se demandaient mutuellement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Kate lui répondit avec fougue et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Il fut d'abord surpris mais répondit avec le plus de douceur dont était capable. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement à peine audible lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent, commençant un doux ballet de caresses et de passions.

Ils étaient seuls, personne pour les déranger. Il la tenait dans ses bras, impossible donc qu'elle s'enfouisse. Plus rien ne pouvait les interrompre…

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, toujours calés dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

- Ouah…"Laissa-t-il échapper en souriant.

Les joues de Kate s'empourprèrent presqu' instantanément. Il était si beau quand il souriait…

- On devrait…"commença-t-elle.

Encore une fois, elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Arrêter? C'était plus sage… Mais en même temps plus tentant de continuer… Jusqu'où? Et s'il ne voulait pas? Et s'il le prenait mal?

Ce n'était qu'un baiser après tout…

- Ca ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il en remarquant son regard inquiet.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et détourna son regard pour le reporter sur le feu de camp crépitant à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-il avec la peur au ventre d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle ignorait ce qu'il y avait. Elle avait envie de lui, de ses baisers, de sa douceur…Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle devait essayer de dormir. Mais comment le pourrait-elle en le sachant si près d'elle? En sachant presque ses sentiments à son égard?

- Kate…"

Elle se tourna vers lui, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- On devrait dormir, non?"

Il sembla surpris par sa proposition. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, pas après ça…

- D'accord", approuva-t-il avec une légère déception dans la voix.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se pencha vers lui et saisit ses lèvres en un baiser langoureux. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de surprise mais ne broncha pas et répondit passionnément. Ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux brun auburn tandis qu'elle lui caressait le torse. Ils basculèrent tous les deux, lui sous elle, dans les feuilles encore humides de la récente pluie.

- Kate", lui souffla-t-il pendant qu'elle s'attaquait à son cou.

Il n'avait plus envie d'écouter sa raison qui lui disait que c'était mal, que c'était trop rapide. Non… La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant, c'était elle…Elle et sa douceur…Elle et son air de petite fille quand elle avait fait quelque chose de mal…Elle…

Il se sentit tout à coup plus à l'aise et répondit à ses caresses en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt afin d'effleurer la peau douce de son dos. Elle répliqua en lui mordillant tendrement le lobe de l'oreille. C'était en quelque sorte devenu un jeu. Un jeu qui consistait à donner le plus de désir à son partenaire. Un jeu pas désagréable… Jack la repoussa doucement, la respiration saccadée. Il la fixait, ne sachant que dire. Qu'il l'aimait? Qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire plaisir? Qu'il donnerait sa vie pour elle?

- Kate…"

C'était la troisième fois en deux minutes qu'il prononçait son nom car, pour lui, c'était à présent le mot le plus joli qu'il existait…

- Mmh?"

- Tu es…"

Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour dire ce qu'elle était car aucun terme sur terre, à ses yeux, n'était assez bien pour la qualifier.

- Magnifique", termina-t-il en un souffle.

Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle, plus doux, plus passionnés, plus amoureux…Jack de débarrassa rapidement de son t-shirt avant de se positionner au-dessous d'elle, un sourire réconfortant gravé sur son visage. Elle le lui rendit avant de se remettre à embrasser son torse parfait. Chaque baiser brûlant qu'elle lui administrait avait l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur lui et créait une chaleur douce et agréable qui s'accumulait au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il décida de reprendre les devants, s'occupant de lui enlever sa blouse. Elle se retrouva rapidement en soutien-gorge qu'il s'empressa de dégrafer.

- Comme ça on est à égalité, plaisanta-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Il redessina la courbe de ses seins avec ses doigts, embrassant au passage ses mamelons avant de reprendre sa course vers son nombril, déposant des baisers ardents sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce et chaleureuse. Elle s'occupa pendant ce temps d'enlever discrètement ses chaussures. Il titilla quelques instants son nombril avec sa langue tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. Ses légers gémissements l'encourageaient à continuer ce jeu enivrant mais en même temps tellement excitant…

Elle leva légèrement son bassin, lui permettant ainsi de faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes fines. Il en fit de même pour sa culotte; elle était maintenant totalement nue et fixait celui qu'elle aimait. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'était plus tombée amoureuse? Depuis Tom…Elle chassa directement cette pensée de sa tête. Il n'était pas Tom! Il était Jack point barre.

- Ca va?" Demanda-t-il en remarquant son regard perdu dans le vide, la ramenant ainsi à la réalité.

- Oui et toi?" Sourit-elle pour le rassurer.

- Je crois que je suis l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde", souffla-t-il avec douceur.

- Dans ce cas je crois que je suis la femme la plus heureuse et la plus chanceuse du monde…Mais juste comme ça monsieur Sheppard…Nous ne sommes plus à égalité", ajouta-t-elle d'un air malicieux, ses yeux pétillants de désir.

Sur ses mots, sa main parcourut l'entièreté de son torse pour se poser sur la bosse qui s'était formée sur son entrejambe. Il laissa échapper un soupir rauque qui se transforma en un grognement de protestation lorsqu'elle se retira. Elle entreprit de défaire rapidement sa ceinture et de retirer son pantalon pendant qu'il fixait son corps parfait luire à la clarté des flammes. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus. Tout avait été si vite…

- Kate je veux que tu saches…Je ne fais pas ça que pour…ça, murmura-t-il avec un signe de tête significatif. Je le fais parce que je t'aime. J'ai l'impression que je suis fou de toi. Et si tu veux arrêter…Je ne veux rien brusquer…" Elle l'interrompit en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tu penses trop Jack…" chuchota-t-elle tout près de son oreille.

Sur ces mots , il se remit à embrasser son cou, sa langue retraçant toutes les courbes de son corps sans exception, pendant qu'elle choyait son membre tendu par le désir. Cette douce torture continua quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'écarte les jambes pour l'accueillir. Il se présenta à son entrée avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable. Elle se crispa légèrement sous cette sensation magique mais se détendit en l'entendant murmurer des mots doux dans le creux de son cou. Il se glissa entièrement en elle et répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois pour l'habituer à sa présence. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos quand il commença un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Rapidement ses paroles pour la rassurer se transformèrent en gémissements rauques interrompus par sa respiration saccadée.

- Jack, gémit-elle tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses coups de reins.

Ils ne faisaient à présent plus aucun effort pour retenir leurs petits cris de plaisir. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Ils s'aimaient et ils le montraient. Plus personne ne pourrait les interrompre dans leur course effrénée vers l'extase. Dans une ultime vague de chaleur, il se déversa en elle, avant de retomber à ses cotés, le souffle coupé et le corps recouvert d'une légère couche de sueur.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux, fixant le ciel étoilé, la respiration haletante. Le silence inquiétant de la jungle était retombé, seul le crépitement des flammes les faisait garder contact avec la réalité. Après avoir reprit son souffle, il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle le fixait intensément, une mèche de cheveux brun lui tombant sur le visage. Il remit cette mèche derrière son oreille, caressant son visage au passage.

- Je t'aime…

Pour toute réponse elle se blottit contre lui, recherchant la chaleur réconfortante de son corps. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et la serra contre lui, près de son cœur. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre, il avait tant besoin d'elle…Elle avait tant besoin de lui… Ils tombèrent rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, le cœur léger, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes, sachant que le réveil serait tout autre…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 2

**La vie à tes côtés**

_Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, je suis surprise d'en avoir reçu autant pour le premier chapitre! Ca fait vraiment plaisir!_

**Chapitre 2**

Kate sortit lentement de son sommeil, éveillée par la douce brise matinale et le chant mélancolique des oiseaux. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait mais l'endroit était agréablement chaleureux. Elle soupira d'aise, aillant la ferme intention de se rendormir. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Elle se sentait plus légère et avait l'impression que la chose sur laquelle elle était confortablement installée "respirait". A cette pensée, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se retrouver face au visage de Jack, à quelques centimètres du sien. Déjà la scène fut-elle bizarre, que son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était totalement nu…Paniquée, elle releva la tête et observa les alentours. Le feu était éteint, et des vêtements traînaient aux quatre coins du campement. Cette impression de légèreté était due au fait qu'elle ne portait, elle non plus, rien sur elle.  
Quant à lui, il dormait paisiblement, une expression de bienveillance gravée sur son visage. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte dans un état de panique pendant que son cerveau essayait de retrouver les différents souvenirs de la veille. Elle se rappelait du filet, de Jack qui criait sous la pluie, du baiser…Un baiser? Que feraient un homme et une femme, coincés deux mois sur une île sans n'avoir presqu'aucun contact physique, après s'être passionnément embrassés, pour se retrouver nus le lendemain matin?  
Jack grogna dans son sommeil, la sortant de ses pensées, avant de se redresser prudemment, ébloui par les rayons du soleil traversant les branches des arbres. Il passa une main sur son visage puis s'étendit avant de balayer les alentours du regard.  
- On s'est battu ici ou quoi? Lâcha-t-il en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Il venait seulement de remarquer Kate, à quatre pattes derrière lui, fouillant le sol à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le campement.  
- Je cueille des fraises, ça se voit non? Répondit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.  
Jack paru étonné d'être sujet de la colère de Kate mais n'en ajouta pas. Il était encore dans un état de somnolence et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le pantalon qu'elle lui balança dans la figure.  
- C'est à toi…  
Il entendit la fermeture éclair de son sac se fermer et l'instant d'après, la vit s'enfoncer rapidement dans la jungle.  
- Kate attends!  
Il s'apprêta à la suivre mais se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu.  
- Et merde!  
Il enfila en vitesse son pantalon et ses chaussures, ramassa son arme, fourra tout le reste dans son sac, puis se lança à sa trace en courant.

* * *

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'enfuyait encore…C'était ce que son instinct lui disait de faire et elle l'écoutait. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait éviter Jack éternellement, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, le détester mais c'était impossible. C'était un homme bon et faisait tout pour bien faire, elle avait beau trouver une bonne raison d'être en colère, elle perdait tous ses moyens rien qu'en croisant son regard…  
- Kate attends!  
Elle s'arrêta, reprenant ses esprits devant son comportement stupide et ridicule. Fuir, elle n'avait que ce mot là dans la tête. Sans même réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Après tout, ce qu'ils avaient fait était dans la continuité des choses non? Une homme et une femme, seuls dans la jungle, sans aucun contact physique depuis deux mois et demi, discutant autour d'un feu puis une phrase, une simple phrase prononcée à la manière d'une déclaration amoureuse…  
Elle stoppa net, attendant que Jack la rattrape.  
- Kate, souffla-t-il, la respiration saccadée par sa récente course.  
Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine à la manière d'une enfant attendant impatiemment devant un magasin de bonbons.  
- Ecoute…  
- Mais j'écoute Jack!  
Jack redressa la tête avec une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-il le plus doucement possible, sentant la jeune femme sur le point d'exploser.  
- Ce qui ne va pas?! Répéta-t-elle en haussant la voix. Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas! T'as profité de moi!  
Jack écarquilla les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, l'air plus incrédule que jamais.  
- Je te demande pardon? J'ai profité de toi? Kate…c'est ridicule! Jamais je n'aurais…Je ne suis pas comme ca! Enfin, je suppose que tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme! Et…est-ce que tu as moindre idée de ce qui a pu se produire? Je veux dire…  
- Bien sur que j'ai une idée de ce qui a pu se produire, le coupa-t-elle. Tu veux un dessin?  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Pourquoi tu fais ca?  
- Pourquoi je fais quoi?  
- Ca!  
Kate ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette réplique, ce qui d'une part le rassura . Mais la fugitive perdit rapidement son sourire, puis baissa les yeux, se sentant honteuse de s'en être prise à lui sans raison.  
- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pas de problème, répondit-il d'un ton compatissant.  
- C'était un accident et…je crois que c'est mieux que nous ayons tous les deux oublié…  
- Oui, approuva-t-il.  
Il eut un sourire gêné et remarqua qu'il était toujours à moitié habillé. Il ouvrit son sac et enfila rapidement son t-shirt encore chiffonné par la nuit agitée qu'ils avaient passée.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant faire. On retourne au camp ou alors on retente le pacte avec les Autres?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en lassant ses chaussures. Je propose qu'on retourne au camp, et au pire on revient mais avec quelqu'un d'autre…  
Kate fronça les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi avec quelqu'un d'autre?  
Le médecin leva la tête, un sourire équivoque sur les lèvres.  
- Quoi tu veux qu'on reste à deux?  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre juste à coté de lui.  
- Je plaisantais…  
- Tu devrais plaisanter plus souvent. Et changer un peu ton air grognon et…  
- Mon air grognon?! S'exclama-t-il.  
- En fait pas vraiment grognon mais rancunier…Et aussi ton air sérieux 24h/24…Et aussi ton agressivité…Et…  
- Quand t'auras repassé tous mes défauts à la loupe, marmonna-t-il.  
- Non je…  
- Alors c'est décidé? On oublie tout? Reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux.  
Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Oublier? Elle savait que jamais elle ne le pourrait et que même si tous les deux y mettaient du leur, cette histoire referait surface un jour ou l'autre.  
Amis? Oui…  
Amants? Sûrement…  
Amoureux?…  
Elle l'ignorait et l'envie de le savoir l'effrayait. Non, elle aurait voulu que tout reste comme avant, elle aurait voulu ne rien éprouver pour lui, ne rien éprouver pour Sawyer, ne rien éprouver pour personne. Les choses auraient sans doute été mieux ainsi…  
C'est avec une drôle de sensation au creux du ventre et le cœur lourd qu'elle reprit la route vers la plage, en compagnie du médecin qui tentait vainement de paraître le plus naturel possible.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur la plage, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée. Ils avaient décidé de rester un peu à l'écart des autres pour tenter de remettre les choses au point dans leur tête et c'est donc avec l'air le plus naturel possible qu'ils firent leur entrée sur le rivage.  
Certaines tête se tournèrent vers eux par curiosité, puis se reperdirent à leur occupation, comme si de rien n'était.  
- Alors comment ca s'est passé? Demanda une voix alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reprendre le chemin de la trappe.  
Jack se retourna pour voir arriver Ana-Lucia, l'air entrain et joyeux. Kate ne la quitta pas des yeux avant qu'elle ne se positionne en face d'eux, l'air interrogateur.  
- Comme tu le vois, on a ni Walt, ni rien pouvant nous aider. Nous sommes retournés au même endroit, mais pas une seule trace de vie, expliqua le médecin.  
- Et vous êtes revenus alors? C'est dingue, moi qui croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas les mains vides…Je me suis trompée, dit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors? Tu ne devais pas surveiller Henry? Constata-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Locke a réussi à me convaincre de prendre l'air…  
- Locke? Tu as laissé Locke seul avec le prisonnier?  
- Pas vraiment, Hurley et Libby étaient là et…  
Jack n'attendit même pas qu'elle eut fini sa phrase et se mit en route vers le bunker. Kate, qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à présent, jeta un dernier regard à Ana avant de se lancer sur les pas du docteur.  
Cette dernière regarda les deux personnes disparaître à travers la jungle, l'air perplexe.

- Locke? Appela Jack en pénétrant dans la pièce sombre souterraine.  
Personne ne répondit, entraînant l'inquiétude des deux nouveaux arrivants.  
- John? Cria Kate en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répondit Hurley en passant sa tête de la buanderie.  
- Où est Locke? Demanda Jack en se sentant soulagé d'apprendre que la trappe n'était pas restée sans surveillance.  
- Je sais pas, Libby et moi on lavait le linge. Locke était là il écrivait sur un bout de papier mais il a du repartir… Pourquoi?  
- Il y a l'air d'avoir un problème, observa Libby.  
- Non, aucun problème, assura Jack avec un hochement de tête.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête, se laissant emporter dans une profonde réflexion. Il ignorait ce qu'il ferait maintenant, de tout point de vue. La chose qui le perturbait le plus était le tournant qu'avait pris sa relation avec Kate. Même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir précis, il savait que tous les deux étaient allés beaucoup trop loin, beaucoup trop vite. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important maintenant…  
- Jack? Le tira Kate de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
Il croisa son regard quelques secondes, quelques secondes qui eurent l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de son organisme.  
- On va y retourner, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde. A plusieurs. On ira plus loin si nécessaire. Mais pour ca, il nous faut les armes…  
La fugitive le dévisagea, comme si elle cherchait une arrière pensée malsaine, puis finalement acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
- Va y avoir des règlements de compte, remarqua Hurley alors que les deux nouveaux arrivés quittaient déjà le bunker.

* * *

Comme prévu, ils partirent tous les deux chercher les armes auprès de Sawyer. Durant le voyage, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à la façon de les avoir; il n'était pas doué pour obtenir quelque chose de la part du blond. Mais malgré lui, il savait que le meilleur élément de persuasion était et restait Kate. La fugitive lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises que Sawyer et elle « parlaient le même langage ». Et il était forcé d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait raison. Il se rendait compte de sa relation avec le texan et bien que cela l'embarrassait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater qu'il venait de marquer un maximum de point en une soirée.

La brune trainait derrière lui et Jack devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tourner la tête vers elle.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je réfléchissais au moyen d'avoir les armes... Et tu connais Sawyer, jamais il ne nous les donnera.

- Ce n'est pas sur, tu oublies que j'ai réussi à lui en soutirer une quand je suis partie à la recherche des vaccins avec Claire, expliqua Kate en accélérant le pas pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et comment tu t'y es prise? Tu l'as embrassé?

- Tu comptes me ressortir cette histoire à chaque fois que le nom de Sawyer apparaitra dans notre conversation? Trancha la brune d'un ton sec. J'ai eu l'arme en la lui demandant, c'est tout.

Jack baissa les yeux et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la tente du texan.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais lui demander?

Kate le dévisagea, ne pouvant cacher son étonnement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il aurait réagit de la sorte. Durant la marche, elle s'était imaginé plusieurs scénarios : Jack frappant Sawyer, Jack obligeant Sayid à torturer Sawyer, Sawyer provoquant Jack, Jack perdant son sang-froid, Jack agressif, Jack fouillant de fond en combles la tente de Sawyer, Jack énervé, Jack criant sur tout le monde, Sawyer réclamant un autre baiser... Mais jamais elle ne s'était attendue à cette réaction.

« Peut-être que tu le juges un peu trop sévèrement » pensa-t-elle malgré elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'image qu'elle avait de Jack ces derniers temps était loin de celle du parfait médecin gentil avec tout le monde. Non, son comportement avait changé depuis quelques jours. Il s'énervait plus rapidement, commandait les gens... Ce n'était plus le Jack d'avant.

Elle ignorait depuis quand exactement il était ainsi. Depuis l'ouverture de la trappe? Depuis le retour de Sawyer? Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à concorder les évènements avec son changement de caractère.

- Kate?

Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées, oubliant ce que Jack venait de lui demander.

- Tu disais?

- Va demander les armes à Sawyer, répéta-t-il.

La fugitive acquiesça et passa devant lui, rejetant sa longue chevelure brune derrière la nuque.

Le médecin ne pu empêcher son regard de descendre vers les hanches de la jeune femme balançant de gauche à droite au rythme de sa démarche. Presque instantanément, il eut l'impression de planer à des kilomètres d'altitude mais redescendit bien vite sur terre, ayant honte de ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser.

Il attendit patiemment, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, laissant les rayons du soleil caresser son visage pâle de fatigue. Même si elle n'était plus là depuis longtemps, il pouvait encore sentir son odeur. Ou peut-être celle-ci était-elle gravée dans ses vêtements depuis la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé à deux? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce dont il se rendait compte, c'était qu'elle occupait maintenant chaque partie de son âme, de son corps, de son coeur. Elle était comme une drogue. Une drogue dont on ne peut se passer. Une drogue à laquelle on est en manque. C'était pareil. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il était devenu accro.

Accro à elle.

_Un avis? Review ;-)_

_TheWerewolf_


End file.
